Tell Me They're Wrong
by allie713
Summary: Dean has a family who loves him. He likes his job. He has the best friends anyone could ask for. But something is missing. For Castiel, life has never been easy. He has learned to close himself off. After coming to live with his only family, he slowly begins to open up. Then he meets Dean Winchester, who might just tear his walls down completely. (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dean

I walked into the new restaurant in town "Hell Fire". Looking around, I instantly liked the place. It was nice and clean while also feeling welcoming and friendly. Everything was done in red, black, and silver.

As I looked around, a smiling redhead came over to me. "Hi. Welcome to Hell Fire."

"Thanks. It looks really good in here."

"I know. I think it's pretty bitchin'. Anyway, can I get you a booth or a table?"

"Booth, please," I answered her, grinning.

"Follow me. I'm Charlie." She led me to a small booth, and laid a menu on the table. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm Dean. And yeah, can I get a beer?"

"Sure. And by the way I'll be your server, so just flag me down if you need anything." As she walked away I looked at the menu. _Dear god._ Twelve different burgers. I was half tempted to order them all, but I knew that that would probably be expensive, so I settled on one for today.

Charlie came back with my beer and pulled our her notepad. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll take the Devil's Burger, with a extra large side of curly fries," I ordered.

She smirked. "Coming right up. It'll probably be about fifteen minutes," she informed me.

"Awesome." She went to go help her other customers, and I pulled out my phone. I had three messages. Two from Sammy, and one from Bobby. Bobby asking when I could come in tomorrow, and Sam wanting to know if I still coming over tomorrow. I ignored the one from Bobby, and told Sam I would be there.

Soon, Charlie was headed back over towards me with my food. She set the two plates on t he table in front of me. "Here you go. One Devil's Burger, and an extra large side of curly fries."

"Thank you." My mouth was watering as I stared at the giant burger in front of me. I picked it up and admired it before opening my mouth and taking a huge bite. I was incapable of stopping the loud moan that escaped me when i tasted the burger. "Oh my god," I said when I swallowed. Charlie just smiled and nodded her head as if she was expecting that reaction, which she probably was.

She walked away without saying anything else, leaving me to worship my food from the heavens.

Eventually it was gone, which made me kind of sad, until Charlie came over and asked if i wanted dessert.

"Hell yes. You got pie?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course. Apple, berry, cherry, blueberry? What sounds good?"

"Apple. Two slices, please," I requested.

She shook her head. "Okey dokey." while she went to go fill my order I leaned my head against the back of my booth and closed my eyes. A couple minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Charlie standing next to me with my pie.

I quickly sat up. Taking the plate from her I set it down in front of me. It smelt absolutely delicious. Picking up my fork, I cut off a piece and put it in my mouth. I must admit that I made more sex noises because that was the best damn pie I'd ever had in my life. And I've had a lot of pie.

"Seriously, who makes this food?" This was some of the best food I'd ever had in my entire twenty-seven years of life.

"I know right. He makes some damn good pie."

"Hell yeah he does. Make sure you give him my compliments." I would have continued but I wanted another bite of pie.

"You know what? I'll go get him so you can tell him yourself." She was off before I could say anything else. As soon as she was back there I heard a couple of raised voices, then silence. I shrugged and shoved another huge bite of pie into my mouth.

As I was chewing another bite I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and swallowed slowly as I looked up at the most attractive man I'd ever seen.

He was pretty tall, almost as tall as me. His dark hair was messy, sticking up in every direction. He was waring a black shirt covered in flour and dark jeans. He seemed a little nervous though, he kept looking around, which brought my attention to his eyes, which were the most intense blue, magnified by the glasses he was wearing.

Charlie, who was tanding nearby, cleared her throat and I jerked my eyes over to her. She was trying to act like she wasn't looking over here.

I looked back up at the man who was watching me. "Hi. So, uh...Charlie said you wanted to speak to me?" His voice was deep, rough.

"Oh. Just wanted to tell you your pie is awesome. And your burgers." His cheeks seemed to redden just the slightest bit, which I thought was adorable.

"Thank you," he mumbled. He looked over at Charlie, who was watching and she waved a hand at him, as if to say "Continue."

He looked back down at me and stuck out his hand. "I'm Castiel by the way," he said.

"Dean," I introduced myself. We sat there in slightly awkward silence, before I broke it.

"Seriously, man. This pie is amazing."

"I am glad you like it," Castiel said smiling softly.

"You'd have to be crazy not to," I told him.

He seemed to get a little flustered and looked away.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I need to get back to the kitchen," he told me , looking truly sorry about having to go back to work, and concerned about hurting my feelings. I decided that was adorable too.

"Oh, right. Sorry about keeping you so long," I apologized.

He looked at me for a long second. "Don't be," he finally said and turned around, walking back to the kitchen, leaving me staring after him.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So this is my first Supernatural FanFiction. Ever. I am totally open to helpful criticism. And also if you guys have any ideas for this story, tell me in a review or PM me. Please review! If you like this story let me know. And if you don't like it, then let me know that too.

~Allie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean

I told myself that it was because it was the closest place, but in reality, I drove past three different, perfectly fine restaurants on my way here. I tried not to think about it. I walked through the door and immediately spotted Charlie's red hair. I made my way over to her and she smiled when she saw me. "Dean. Good to see you."

"You too.

"Come on. I'll get you a table."

I thanked her as she led me to the same table I sat at before. I ordered a beer again and studied the menu. After deciding on what I was going to order, I looked around the restaurant, watching the people as they ate, talked. Turning my head I peered into the kitchen. I pretended as if I were just watching the cooks as they flipped their delicious burgers, but the voice in my head decided to speak up.

_You know you're just trying to get a glimpse of Castiel_, it taunted.

I pushed the voice to the back of my mind and focused instead on Charlie who came to get my order. We chatted for a couple of minutes but she had a customer flag her down, so I was left with my thoughts.

After about ten minutes of trying not to think of Castiel I gave up and started thinking to myself how adorable he looked when he blushed. Thankfully, Charlie came by a few minutes later and interrupted my decidedly embarrassing thoughts.

She gave me a look that made me wonder if she could read my mind, which made me really hope that she couldn't. She smirked and handed me my food, while I avoided looking her in the eyes.

I ate quickly, not liking the looks that Charlie kept shooting me from the restaurant. She quickly stopped by my table. "You want pie?"

"Of course." She nodded and quickly walked to the kitchen.

A shadow fell across my table and when I looked up, I was surprised to not see Charlie.

"You ordered pie?" Cas asked. Wait, Cas? Where did that come from? Oh well. I decided to try it out.

"Yep. Thanks Cas."

He regarded me quietly for a couple of moments before he spoke. "I like that," he said, his voice quiet. I smiled brightly up at him and he gave me a small smile in return, adjusting his glasses.

I took a bite of the amazing pie as he continued to stand there silently. He was anxiously rubbing his hands together and taking deep breaths.

"So...I was wondering if I could have your phone number." He spoke quickly and didn't take his eyes off his hands, though I saw him glance off to his left. I looked over and Charlie giving me a thumbs up.

"Hey Cas. You don't have to ask if you don't want to," I told him. I didn't want want him to feel uncomfortable.

He sighed loudly. "No, I...I want to." He flushed which I tried not to take notice of and looked at me shyly. I grinned hugely.

"Give me your phone." He did what I asked him to and I saved my number into his phone and shot my self a text so I had his number as well.

He smiled and said, "Thanks."

I shook my head and told him, "Don't worry about it."

"Cassie!" somebody yelled from the back. Cas rolled his eyes and looked at me apologetically. I shrugged.

"Duty calls. But don't worry, I'll talk to you later." He seemed to brighten up at that. Giving a little wave, he was off and back to work.

I was at work, wiping grease off my forehead when my phone went off. Checking the text, I smiled when I saw who it was from.

_Hello Dean_, it said.

Dean: Hey Cas

_How are you doing?_

Dean: I'm fine. You?

_I am well._

Silence stretched on as I debated with myself. Just do it, I told myself. Oh, what the hell.

Dean: Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out tomorrow night? If you're not busy, I mean.

I sent it before I could second guess myself. In the couple minutes that I waited for his response was torture. I tried to focus on the car I was working on but my eyes would occasionally dart to my phone. When he finally responded, I quickly snatched my phone up.

I smiled widely when I read his message.

_I would like that very much. What would we be doing?_

Dean: I was more worried about whether you would agree or not, so I really didn't think that far ahead. What sounds good to you?

_We could go out to dinner, maybe._

Dean: Okay, that sound good. So, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?

_Definately._

Just as I was finishing up work for the day, my phone went off once more.

_And just so you know, I wouldn't have said no._

~·~·~·~·~·~·~

The next evening, I rushed into my apartment and into my bedroom. I was running late because somebody had majorly fucked up and neglected to fix it, leaving me to have to stay late and do their job for them.

I was supposed to pick up Cas in half an hour and I still had to shower. I quickly went into the bathroom and undressed before stepping under the hot water of the shower. When my hair was clean and I could find no grease on my skin, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hips.

Back in my bedroom, I stared into my closet, trying to figure putt what the hell I was going to wear. I didn't want to dress to nice, but I also didn't want to dress to casual. Sighing as I looked at the clock, I grabbed my nicest black t-shirt and pulled on a clean pair of jeans.

After putting on my boots, I made sure to put on some deodorant. Finally, I grabbed my keys and got into my car.

Ten minutes later I pulled up in front of Cas' house. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I knocked lightly and stood nervously. I raised my hand to knock on the door when it swung open and *FUCK*.

Cas was wearing a pale blue shirt and black tie underneath a light gray cardigan, with his converse. And those god damn glasses. I don't know what it was about glasses or nerdy clothes, but I had no defense against them.

When I realized that my staring was starting to turn creepy, I dragged my eyes back to Cas' face. It was then that I realized that my fist was raised to knock. I awkwardly lowered it back to my side and smiled at Cas. "Hey. You look great."

He smiled shyly. "Thank you. I want sure what to wear, so I called Charlie for advice."

"Well she did a damn good job." There was a moment of silence before I waved toward the car and said, "So should we get going?"

He nodded, turning around to lock his front door. I fought and lost the internal war of whether or not to look at his butt. It looked round and firm. I opened the car door for him and closed it when he was in his seat.

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"There's a restaurant about ten minutes from here. I've been there a few times and it was good." He nodded. The silence that ensued was a tad awkward as I tried to think of something to say. Finally I asked him, "How'd you get to working at that restaurant.

He smiled a small smile that I must admit was fucking adorable. "My brother owns it. He needed someone to do the baking and I needed a job for the summer. I am a professor at the university here, so soon Gabriel will need to find somebody else to bake for him."

I shook my head. "I don't care how hard he looks. No one is going to get close to making their pie as good as yours."

He flushed. "Thank you Dean."

We pulled up in front of the restaurant and I got out. I was a little disappointed that Cas got out before I could open his door for him. Oh well, guess I'd just have to hold all the other doors open for him.

I opened the restaurant door for him and we walked in. A waitress came over and seated us. We sat down and Cas asked, "Where do you work?"

"I co-own a car repair garage with Bobby." At Cas' questioning gaze I explained, "Bobby is a family friend who's really more like my dad." He nodded and smiled.

I was thankful he didn't ask about my real dad.

"So is it just you and Gabriel out here?" I asked.

He shook his head. "There is also my brother Lucifer." He huffed a small laugh at my raised eyebrows. "Yes, that is his real name. We had very religious parents."

The waitress came back over to the table to take our order. I noticed that she was being a little too friendly toward Cas and I scowled at her. She pretended not to notice as she took my order though. Thankfully, she walked away from our table quickly.

When she was out of earshot, Cas asked me, "Are you okay Dean?"

I frowned. "She was flirting with you."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "No she wasn't." I rolled my eyes.

"She totally was. But anyway, what do you teach at the university?" I asked him before he could argue.

"I teach British Literature and Medieval Literature."

_Damn, talk about smart._

I asked him more about his job until the waiter brought us our food. I was secretly glad that it was a different person than before. I enjoyed his reaction to the food. This place had the second best burgers I'd ever had. Ellen and Cas were tied for first place.

"What's your family like?" He asked me.

"I have a brother named Sam. He's already married. He and Jess met during college." I paused to think. "My mom lives nearby, so I see her pretty often. And there's Bobby and Ellen." Thinking, I said, "That's about it."

We talked until we had no excuses to stay longer. Our plates were clean, our cups empty. I didn't even bother trying their pie, knowing that it wouldn't even compare to Cas' pie.

I held his hand in mine we walked to the car. I opened the door for him as well. During the drive to his house, I still held his hand, my thumb rubbing along his knuckles.

I parked Baby in front of Cas' house, getting out and walking around to open his door for him again. We were silent as we walked up to his house.

We paused in front of his front door, turning toward each other. I looked at him for a minute before lifting my hand to cup his cheek. Still looking into his eyes, I leaned forward slowly until finally, my lips were pressed to his.

I closed my eyes and sighed softly as he put his hand on my shoulder, tentatively moving his lips against mine. After a few moments I pulled away, rubbing my thumb against his cheek.

I felt the corners of my lips tip up as he gave me a brilliant smile.

It was quickly getting darker, so I regretfully said, "I should get going, but I'll call you tomorrow alright?" He nodded.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked back down the driveway to my car. I waved at Cas as I got in. He gave a small wave. Starting the car, I started the drive home, a stupid smile on my face.

* * *

Author's Note: So, um...sorry? I posted this on my AO3 like last week, but forgot to upload it here. Here it is, over two thousand words. This chapter took a while to write though, because when i would type in 'Cas' it would autocorrect to 'Dad', and it was kind of awkward because Dean definitely is not dating his dad...

I will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next few days. Love you all, Merry Christmas(unless you don't celebrate Christmas)!

Also, special shout out to Daydur for being my first review for this story. You're awesome.

~Allie


	3. Chapter 3

I parked the car and quickly pulled my phone out and replied to Cas' text. We had yet to go on another date, but we had been texting each other often and there had been a couple of phone calls. He was busy preparing for the school year that that was about to start. I was trying to think of something we could do together to get his mind off of work.

I checked the time on my phone and sighed with relief when I realized that I was only five minutes late. I got out of the car and walked toward The Roadhouse where I was meeting Sam and Jess for lunch. Apparently they had some news to share. I hoped to hell that it was good news.

As soon as I walked in I spotted Sam and Jess sitting at a table, smiling and whispering to each other. I was relieved that neither of them looked worried.

I gave a small wave to Jo who was with a customer, though I was sure that she would be over in no time, being nosy. I walked over to the table and Jess stood up to give me a hug.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good." She grinned and squeezed Sam's hand. "Great, actually."

I nodded and Sam have me a semi-nervous wave. I sat across from them and sure enough, Jo was over.

"Hey Dean." I stood up and hugged her quickly, smiling. As much as she annoys me sometimes, I really do love her like a sister.

"How've you been?"

"Good," I said, but fucking Sam had to open his mouth.

"Dean has a boyfriend." And if looks could kill, Sam wouldn't be sitting there with that stupid smug smile on his face.

Jo's smile widened. "That's great. Who is it?"

I shrugged, uncomfortable with the silence. "He's not my boyfriend." Yet, I added silently. "His brother opened the new restaurant. That's where I met him."

I saw her open her mouth to ask more questions when Jess, because she's awesome, said, "Jo? Do you mind if we order? I don't know about you guys, but I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving."

If it were anybody other that Jess, Jo might have been irritated, but since its impossible to be mad at Jess she resolves to find another time to interrogate me.

We ordered our food and I shot Jess a grateful look to which she resolves with a small smile. We chatted about work and just random topics until one of the waitresses brought us our burgers.

We were silent as we ate and I cursed my impatience as my foot bounced on the ground and when we were halfway through our meal, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Out with it. What did you guys want to tell me?" I said taking another bite of my burger.

Jess glanced at Sam before looking at me. After a moment she smiled and said, "I'm pregnant."

I was glad that I had swallowed the last bite because otherwise I would've choked on it. My eyes widened as I looked between the two of them. Jess looked happy as did Sam, but Sam looked worried for my reaction.

I stood up and pulled Sam into a tight hug, patting him on the back. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you Sammy." I turned to Jess and embraced her. "Congratulations."

We sat back down and finished eating. I asked them if they had told Mom and Sam said they were going over there later to tell her. When we were finished eating we said our goodbyes and left.

On the way home, I was still trying to figure out an idea for a date for Cas and I. I passed by the old empty lot where a school once was back when I was little, but it had been torn down a while ago. There was a sign hanging on the chain link fence and I smiled when I saw it. That sounded like the perfect idea for a fun date.

When I got home, the first thing I did was call Cas.

"Hello Dean," he answered.

"Hey Cas. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just making notes work. Class starts next week. What are you doing?"

"Just sitting at home. LIsten, are you busy tomorow?"

"No. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Where are we going?" he asked and I grinned.

"It's a surprise."

He paused. "What should I wear?"

"Something casual. And wear shoes that you mind if they get dirty."

"Okay. Hey, Gabriel is calling so I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya." I hung up the phone.

As I sat on the couch, I thought to myself that I would have liked to be at work today because I had nothing to do. I played around on my phone for a moment before turning on the television. I flipped through the channels for a minute or two before selecting a channel. Thank god for ABC Family and their perpetual Harry Potter marathons. The first movie had started not long ago, so I paused it and went to grab a beer and some junk food to snack on.

A little bit after the third movie started, Mom called to talk about Sam and Jess' big news. We talked for a while and I was pleasantly surprised that she didn't inquire about Cas, because I knew damn well that Sam told her.

That was how I spent the rest of my night, falling asleep sometime during The Order Of The Phoenix.

The next day I was anxious for it to be time to leave. I couldn't sit still and my leg kept bouncing up and down. Bobby kept looking at me funny until he asked if I had ants in pants.

"I uh, I've got a date."

"Yeah? What's his name?"

"Uh, Castiel."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Hmmm. Well, I'll tell you what. Get that car finished and you can leave when it's done."

I smirked because Bobby and I were technically partners in this business, so it really wasn't really up to him when I left, but we both knew he was still in charge. I nodded and went back to work, set on getting my work done.

I was done about an hour later and cleaned up my tools before leaving. I turned up the radio as loud as it could go without damaging Baby's speakers and sang along, not even really paying attention to what was playing.

When I got to my apartment, I quickly hopped into the shower. I hummed to myself as I scrubbed the grime off of my skin. After I got out, I headed to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. I pulled on a red and black plaid shirt on over that, leaving it unbuttoned. After donning my combat boots, I checked the time. Damn. I still had twenty minutes until I had to leave.

I screwed around, picking up random things, cleaning until I just said fuck it. I didn't really think Cas would mind if I was a few minutes early. I grabbed my cargo jacket and hopped into the car, tossing it in the backseat. I pulled out of the driveway after shooting off a quick text to Cas letting him know that I was on my way.

Five minutes later I was in front of his house. I got out and walked up to his front door, knocking on it. I stood there for about a minute and was about to knock again when Cas flung the door open.

"I am so sorry," he said. "I fell asleep and just woke up when you texted me." I then noticed that he was wearing jeans but he was still wearing a pajama shirt and he was barefoot with total bedhead. Not that I minded that though. It was kind of hot and just made me want to run my fingers through his hair. But he should probably smooth it out a bit because I didn't really want anybody else seeing him looking so damn attractive.

I decided to speak up. "Oh, don't worry. I'm like ten minutes early anyway."

"Well you can come in. I'll just be a minute." He opened the door wider and I stepped in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a fluffy little hairball rushing towards the open door. "No!" Cas shouted and I quickly crouched down and grabbed the little kitten. Cas shut the door and said. "Thank You. He's been trying to escape lately."

The kitten sniffed my neck and face for a few seconds before bumping my chin with his head. I took this as his sign of approval and started to stroke his fur. After a moment he started to purr softly. I smiled and sat on Cas' couch with the cat on my lap.

Cas was watching us with a happy smile. "That's Jasper." I smiled because that name was fucking adorable. "I'm going to go finish getting ready."

I nodded and waited until Cas was out of earshot before saying. 'Hello Jasper. You're such a cute little guy. Aren't you?" I continued to talk to Jasper until Cas walked back into the room. He had put on a patterned sweater that probably would have been ugly were it on anybody other than him. No, on Cas it made him look like he were doing a photo shoot for hot teachers. Which he was. A hot teacher, that is.

Cas bit his lip and walked over to where I was sitting, taking the spot next to me. "Does this look alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "You look perfect."

Cas blushed faintly and said, "Thank you."

I grinned and leaned over, softly kissing Cas. I pulled back and said, "I've wanted to do that since I got here."

Cas smiled and leaned over, pressing his lips to mine. He kissed me slowly, smiling into the kiss. I regretfully pulled away a few moments later. "We should probably get going."

He frowned, disappointed. I smiled and shook my head. I picked Jasper up off of my lap where he was bathing himself and set him on the other cushion so I could stand up. I grabbed Cas' hand, pulling him off the couch. He turned all the lights off except for the lamp in the living room. We walked hand in hand to the door and I waited for him while he locked the front door.

On the way to out destination, I asked Cas about Jasper. "How long have you had him?"

"Not long. Three weeks maybe? One day I saw him wandering around out front of my house. He was really skinny and his fur was kind of greasy. So I took him to the vet to make sure he wasn't sick and then I took him home."

"That's great. He's a sweet cat."

"He is. I hate that he was out there all alone." He paused for a second. "You know, I heard you talking to him."

I felt heat rush to my face as I tried to find an excuse to save my dignity. Cas laughed softly. "It's okay. I talk to him too. I thought it was cute."

I scoffed. "I am not cute. I am manly."

Cas shook his head. "You are very cute dean."

I scowled at Cas, but it was kind of hard when he was looking at me in that way of his that made me just want to kiss him. I settled for just holding his hand as we got closer to where we were going. A minute or two later we pulled into the designated parking area.

Cas turned to me curiously. "A carnival?"

I nodded. "You seemed kind of stressed lately, worrying about the school year and everything. This seemed like a good idea, to get you out of the house and stop worrying about work."

He smiled and leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Thank you."

We got out of the car. "I've never been to a carnival," he commented as we stood in line for our tickets.

I turned to him with surprised eyes. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Have you ever had funnel cake?" He shook his head. "Well, it's terrible for you. It's basically fried dough with powdered sugar on it." I laughed at his slightly disgusted expression. "But it's good, trust me. A carnival tradition."

We got to the front of the line and I payed for our tickets despite Cas' protests that he could pay for it. "What first?" I asked him. I still couldn't believe that he had never been to a carnival before. I watched him as he looked around, thinking to himself. He pointed to a game where the objective was to hit a moving target with a ball.

We walked over there and I handed the bored looking teenager our tickets. She handed us each three baseballs and I let Cas go first. He took aim and tossed the ball. He missed. I went next and threw the ball, hitting the target. Cas frowned as he took aim again. This time he managed to hit the target. He turned to me with a smile and I kissed his cheek before throwing my next ball, hitting the target as well. Cas missed the next shot while I hit the target again.

Cas frowned at me. I wrapped my an arm around his waist and looked at the prizes that I got to choose from. I pointed at a large stuffed bear that was just small enough to where it wasn't ridiculous to carry around. The attendant handed it to me and I took it from her. Turning to Cas, I handed it to him. "I won this for you," I stated. "It's customary when you go on a date at the carnival to win your date a prize."

He raised his eyebrows at me but hugged it to himself, smiling happily. "I love it. Thank you." I smiled and we moved on to the next game. And the next.

I soon realized that Cas was pretty bad at most games that included targets. I could tell that he was getting frustrated so I decided that it was time for a break. We headed to the funnel cake stand and soon I was watching for Cas' reaction as he prepared to try his first funnel cake. His eyes widened as he slowly took his first bite. "Wow," he said as he swallowed, quickly shoving another bite into his mouth.

"So I take it you like it?"

He nodded and said, his mouth still full, "This is delicious." I smiled and began to eat my own sugary treat. Soon, we were done eating. We went back to walking around the temporary fairgrounds, holding hands. Cas still seemed determined to win a game and tugged on my hand, leading me over to another game. The objective was to throw the balls into a bucket.

I handed couple tickets to the attendant and he handed five balls to Cas. Cas grabbed the first ball and lined it up with the bucket. He moved his hand back and forth a few times before throwing it, making it into the bucket. His face lit up in surprise. He grabbed the next ball and I smiled softly as I watched him bite his lip in concentration and narrow his eyes. THe tip of his tongue peeked out from between his lips as he tossed the next ball.

It took him a bit longer than most people, but Cas managed to make four out of five shots into the target. He turned to me with the biggest fucking smile I'd ever laid eyes on. I pulled him close and placed a kiss on his cheek. he pointed out which prize he wanted and the worker handed it to him. He turned to me and handed me the blue stuffed gorilla. "I won this for you," he said quietly, copying what I had said earlier.

The shy smile on his face made me wish that we were somewhere where there weren't so many people. I really just wanted to kiss Cas until neither of us could breathe, but instead I pulled him into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pressed his cheek to my chest.

After a long moment, I pulled away and gave him a soft smile which he returned. We turned and walked, stuffed animals in hand. Cas didn't seem to want to play anymore games so we just wandered around until the fireworks display. We picked one of the few spots that had a patch of grass and sat side by side.

We were silent as we watched the vibrant bursts of color in the sky. My eyes kept flickering over to Cas as he watched the display. It lasted about ten minutes and when it was over I stood up and extended my hand out to Cas to help him up. We decided that it was getting pretty late and that it was time to head home.

Neither of us spoke on the way home, instead there was a comfortable silence. When we arrived at Cas' house I turned to face him and was surprised by him surging forward to capture my lips with his. I closed my eyes and cupped Cas' cheek with my hand. Our lips moved slowly and when we pulled apart, our breathing was a bit heavier.

I pressed my forehead to his and quietly asked, "What was that for?"

"To thank you for tonight. I had a great time."

I gently shook my head. "No need to thank me."

He kissed me again quickly and said, "Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight Cas." I watched him as he walked up to his front door and walked in, turning to wave as I pulled away.

* * *

A/N: I totally had this written and forgot to post. I AM SO SORRY! Feel free to hate me. I've got to next chapter halfway done, so that should hopefully be up soon, if I get over this small case of writer's block. i think it's because a new story idea hit me, so that's kind of taking over. But, I shall pull through and deliver. :) Love you guys. Please review!


End file.
